


Coaxing

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Come play, D/s ish very ish, Face Slapping, M/M, PWP, Rimming, inexperienced top/experienced bottom, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is no virgin. He's got quite a few tricks up his sleeves, can usually roll with whatever his partners ask of him.That is until his boyfriend, Hercules Mulligan, asks to be dominated.Can Hercules walk his anxious boyfriend through the process of giving him what he wants?





	

There’s the faint sound of trick or treaters outside and Alex cringes. “It’d be wrong. There are kids-”

“There are kids outside of the building, not even outside of our apartment.” True, but that doesn’t mean Alex can’t hear them. “Look, if you don’t want to do this? That’s okay. No pressure.”

No pressure. Right. Alex glances toward the door. “Can we have a few drinks first? Maybe?”

Hercules rolls his shoulders, a familiar gesture. It means that his lover is being Patient with a capital p. “We can have a few drinks, but if so- we can’t play. That’s okay.”

Okay. If Herc says that it’s going to be okay one more time, Alex might just scream. He knows there isn't any pressure. Knows, logically, that Herc isn't going to be mad if he can't give him this. Would never dream of making Alex do something he honestly didn't want to. “This is what you want. I want to give you what you want.”

It’s never been an issue before, not with anyone Alex has dated. He can fuck, he can bottom, he can deep throat like a pro. Doesn’t mind being tossed against a wall, or told what to do occasionally.

But this? He’s never been asked to do anything like this.

“Come on.” Hercules is on his feet before Alex can stop him. “Let’s get those drinks.”

No. He’s going to do this. “Kneel.”

“Alex-”

If he backs out now, he won’t ever do it. “I don’t think Alex is your safe word. Are you disobeying me?”

There’s one tense moment where he expects Hercules to balk. To realize how terrible of an idea this is. That Alex isn’t the right person to give Hercules what he needs. Alex can be many things, he can be seductive and fiery. He can roll over onto his back, show off his stomach only to later sink his claws into the hand that tried to scratch him. He can be eloquent and brash. Likes being the underdog, being underestimated and manipulating himself out of situations. Alex- Alex can be so many things.

Naturally dominating he is not. Especially not with Herc. His boyfriend's hand practically covers the small of Alex's waist. Alex regularly raises up on tiptoe to kiss him. When he's feeling particularly frisky, Herc has been known to thrown Alex over his shoulder. 

Alex is just about to apologize, to offer to make that drink, when Hercules sinks back to his knees. Expression soft and accepting, instead of mocking the way Alex probably deserves.

Definitely deserves. He actually has no idea where to go from here. Circles around him, rolling up the sleeves of his button-down. 

Yesterday, they’d gone to the Schuyler Sister party, and there’s still a touch of paint along the edges of Hercules’ face. Trying to mimic the way some of his own lovers have handled him, Alex reaches out to wipe it away with his thumb.

It’s amazing, how easily Hercules’ face tilts in his hand. Dark eyes stare up at him, open and trusting. No obvious worry that Alex might fuck this all up. “You really want me to-”

Hercules nods, still perfectly relaxed- but that isn't enough for Alex. “What if I hurt you?”

“Sir-” It’s so weird hearing Hercules call him that, it isn’t something they talked about either. But considering Alex’s comment about his name not being a safeword, he probably can’t complain. “I want this. I can handle whatever you choose to give me.”

Alex can almost hear the amusement in his voice there. Because Alex couldn't physically force Hercules to do something if he wanted to- not with his hands. If he wants this to end, if he doesn't like what Alex is doing- he can stop it.

"Tell me what you want." No, that isn't right. But there has to be a way- "Beg me for it."

How many men had done the same to Alex? Made him beg for the cocks in his ass or mouth, for their hands, for the right to come. He can ask Hercules to beg. That's allowed in this dynamic.

A pink tongue darts, wetting Hercules' bottom lip. "Hit me. Please, sir. Slap me in the face, bend me over the table. Hand or belt or spoon."

Fuck.

Then, softer, as if speaking in a different voice means he isn't breaking the scene. "You've thrown a punch before. You know what you're doing."

A fist fight and slapping his lover in the face aren't exactly the same thing, but Herc knows that. 

Alex takes a deep breath, steadies himself one last time. Strokes the silky skin of Herc's bottom lip before dropping his hold on Herc's face entirely, stepping away. "On your feet. Strip once you're standing."

Once Herc's clothes are in a tidy pile on the floor, Alex is forced to come up with his next step.

Hit.

Hercules wants to be hit. Trusts Alex to do it. 

Trust. 

Alex can work with that. In a moment. Right now he's going to focus on what he wants, namely, running his palms along his lover's body. Gripping the back of Hercules' neck to pull him down for a kiss. Slow and steady, because if he's going to do this? He's going to set the pace. It doesn't matter how many times they fuck, how many times he's sunk into Hercules' willing ass or ridden him, his lover's body is still something to worship.

Something he likes to take his time with.

Actually, that gives him an idea. Alex pulls back just a touch, steady weight on the back of Hercules' neck encouraging him to stay in place. "Can I tie you to the bed?"

"Please." There's a breathy quality to Herc's voice, whether from the kiss or the idea, Alex isn't sure. "There's rope in my bottom drawer."

Later they'll talk about what else Herc has hidden in the drawer beneath the hoodies he rarely wears. Alex thumbs the rope, appreciating the softness while Hercules lays himself out on the bed. This isn't what Washington had in mind when he taught the troop how to tie a knot, but it doesn't stop Alex from sending the man a mental thank you. God bless the Boy Scouts for preparing Alex for this moment.

Alex considers his lover, the possibilities. This feels less like he's treading water, his feet are on solid ground again. This he can do. It's just that there are so many possibilities. Because of Hercules' request, he settles for grabbing two lengths of rope. One for each wrist and he ties the left one to the corner of the bed. Straddles Herc's chest in order to tie the right one, enjoying the way the position thrusts his cloth covered cock in Herc's face.

Pinches the extended forearm when Herc takes advantage of the spot and mouths the fabric, trying to get Alex hard. "Did I say I wanted you to suck my cock?"

Alex tugs on the ropes, makes sure that neither cuff will give before sliding back. Raises an eyebrow at Herc's amused expression. "I asked a question. Did I tell you to suck my cock?"

"No." Despite the look, the admission is soft.

Not pushing for more, but Alex knows when he's been given an opening. Latches onto his comfort zone, refusing to get swept away by a new flood of uncertainty. Even with the ropes, Hercules could buck him off. Could stop him. He's only doing as he's been asked. What Hercules wants. "Do you think it's funny, disobeying me?"

The dialogue feels like it's from a bad porno, but when Hercules shakes his head, says no, says that Alex should help him be good again-

Alex agrees. Wiggles so that he's a little further back before pulling back his hand.

The first slap is more of a glancing blow, and Alex watches Hercules' face. While his eyes are closed, they aren't clenched. Still ready for another impact. Alex grips his chin instead, fingers digging in until his lover looks at him. "Are we ready to be good now?"

"Not yet." In the porno, that phrase is said with challenge. In the porno, it is from someone being bratty or fighting back.

Hercules is neither. Voice gentle, encouraging. Alex tips his face from one side to the other, using his grip of Herc's chin to guide him. Considering how weak the first slap was, it probably doesn't matter if he hits the same cheek. Still, he tilts it back so that he can backhand his boyfriend.

That time he gets a reaction. Clenched eyes and a sharp intake of breath- but nothing that lasts. Hercules' face goes slack again, resting against the pillow, a slight smile on his face. Alex brushes his fingers across the exposed cheekbone, surprised at the heat there. Ditches the porno in his head to ask if Herc's okay. 

Doesn't receive a yes or no answer. Just a request.

Again. 

Once more. For now, Alex is willing to do it once more. Tips Herc's face so that he's faced with the first cheek. Allows himself to pull back just a little further, to go in a little harder. There's a gasp that time, and an answering rush in the pit of his stomach.

Alex is enjoying this. Doesn't know how he feels about that just yet.

Isn't shocked that when he leans back, he can feel an erection pushing against his ass. Rolls his hips in tight circles as he decides what to do next. Since last time turned out so well, he returns to a familiar refrain. Walks his fingers up Hercules' abs before gripping pert nipples, nothing too hard. Not yet. "Maybe I should leave you here. Tied up on the bed all night. Refuse to give you anymore pleasure."

Predictably, Herc makes a sound of protest and Alex relaxes just a notch further. "Then I need to hear begging. Convince me not to leave you here like this."

Hercules begs so pretty when he's vulnerable. Pleads for a taste of Alex's cock, and more interestingly, his ass. Begs for the chance to eat Alex out, and well, who is he to deny such a request. Climbs off long enough to strip from the waist down. Hesitates on the shirt, unsure if he's supposed to be completely naked. After all, clothes help set the tone as him being the one on top- the one in control.

But wearing a shirt while getting eaten out seems ridiculous and he tugs it off so that he can climb back on the bed. Straddles that powerful chest, reaching back to spread his cheeks and give Hercules exactly what he asked for.

Bites back a moan at the first swipe of tongue. Waits for Hercules to get in his groove before removing his hands. It'll be a little harder for Herc to penetrate that way, but Alex doesn't mind making him work for it.

If this is what being the dominant one means, Alex supposes he can try it more often. Moves slightly so that he can grasp at Herc's nipples again. The position is awkward but worth it. Especially when the mouth beneath him speeds up, grows sloppy while Alex twists and pinches. When he can watch the cock laying flat on Herc's belly twitch and jump, the precome leaking.

Alex wants to taste it.

Is going to do just that. Being on top doesn't mean he can't reward Herc, and he is being so, so very good. So he leans forward, completely uncaring that it removes his ass from Herc's capable mouth. Focuses on sucking Herc down in this awkward position. The way they're lying means that his tongue isn't able to run along the bottom vein, isn't able to participate quite as much, but that's okay. He knows how to hollow his cheeks, how to suck a man down to the root.

Moans around the cock in his mouth when Hercules licks his balls. Grinds down on the man's face, too busy with his own task to try and figure out a better position.

Pets quivering thighs when Herc bucks into his throat, once, twice, three times before slumping down, allowing his softening cock to drop out of Alex's mouth. Careful not to swallow, Alex climbs off first Hercules, and then the bed. Leans over it so that he can kiss the man, forcing Herc to swallow his own come. It's the first time they've done it this way, but definitely not the first time they've cleaned up their own messes off of one another. Alex figures it isn't too much of a leap.

Obeys Herc's breathy request to be untied, expecting him to flop down, ready for a nap.

Finds himself flipped instead, body flat against the bed, the mouth that had just minutes before been buried in his ass swallowing his cock instead. One hand rolls his balls, the other pressing down on his hip to make sure he can't return the favor in terms of bucking. Which isn't surprising, Herc's always had a stronger gag reflex. Something that's never been a problem because enthusiasm more than makes up for it. 

It doesn't take long for Hercules to finish him off and Alex practically purrs with contentment when Hercules picks him up again so that they can cuddle afterward. When his boyfriend kisses his cheek. "Thanks for that. I know it isn't something that-"

"Hey," Alex cuts him off, noses that impressive jaw line. "It was nice. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

Maybe next time he'll take Herc up on his offer to bend him over a table. Spanking can't be any harder than slapping, can it?

**Author's Note:**

> It's nanowrimo y'all. I'm about to disappear into a world of femslash for a month, but when I reemerge on the other side, I might just play around with more rare pairs. So if you've got requests- well, I've got ears and the fastest fingers this side of the Hamilton fandom.
> 
> As always, thank you for your time, kudos, comments- they make my heart flutter and keep my word count going up. If you have anything you'd like to say on Tumblr- you can find me there under the same url.


End file.
